


Don't pretend

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, I just asked some people to give me ideas on tumblr, Other, and here we are, coming out my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: An anon send me this on tumblr : "Hm, what about Cris's second coming out to her parents? In "The fucking worst" we know that Cris and Joana are out to Cris's parents, but how did it happen?"So here we go for Cris' coming out!
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cris and her mother, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Don't pretend

Saturday, 9h12

Cris slowly opens her eyes because of the light coming through her window; she forgot to close her blind, _again_. She feels around the night table, making something fall to the ground before finally finding her glasses and her phone.

[Joana, 1h36] I can’t sleep

[Joana, 1h36] I’m thinking about your voice

[Joana, 2h03] I’m mad at my father

[Joana, 2h05] “ShE CamE hERe 2 weEKs Ago AnD yOu ALreAdY sEE EaCh OThEr EvERydAy”

[Joana, 2h05] idiot.

[Joana, 2h47] I’m tired of this

[Joana, 2h56] I just want to enjoy my minutes with you

[Joana, 2h56] not alone

[Me, 9h14] Eh it’s okay… we see each other this afternoon…

[Me, 9h14] Don’t worry, we’ll enjoy our time together

[Joana, 9h14] wow

[Joana, 9h14] already awake?

[Me, 9h14] shut up

“Cristina!” calls a woman’s voice from another room, as the blonde quickly goes back under her sheets. 

_Fuck… she heard me... Please don’t come…_

“Cristina, don’t pretend- I know you’re awake baby girl.” she sighs, after opening her daughter’s room door. Cris only answers with a slight groan. “Just get out of your bed… you’re wasting time for your revisions- especially if you see the girls in the afternoon!” she continues, sitting on the blonde’s bed, gently resting her hand on Cris’ head to stroke her golden hair; but the latter abruptly withdraws her body from her mother’s touch with a louder groan.

“Mom, I’m coming. Just give me a minute.” curtly lets out the blonde, her voice muffled in her pillow.

“Okay…” sighs her mother, _something in her tone_ that Cris can’t read, before leaving the bedroom.

[Joana, 9h15] and I know… but you perfectly know it’s not the same to see each other outside as in an empty room

Cris doesn’t answer. She swiftly stands up, before tying her hair in a messy bun and heading towards the kitchen.

_Dani already left for his training; dad must’ve gone with him. I’m alone with mom… The hell I’m thinking about? No way._

“Hey…” murmurs Cris, as she enters the room, avoiding her mother’s gaze.

“Your milk is ready.” replies her mother with a _still unreadable tone._

“Thank you.”

She is silently wiping the dishes and cleaning the mess that the boys left before leaving, turning her back from her daughter.

“Mom, can we talk?” blurts the blonde, surprised by her own vulnerable voice. _Fuck, I don’t know what I’m doing. Seriously, why now?_

Her mother turns towards her, a little confused. Cris remains silent for some seconds, _not knowing what to say, or how, or.._.

“Well, go on _hija_. What’s wrong…? You know we can tell each other everything.” she affirms, sitting at the table and slowly approaching her hands from Cris’.

“I’m trying…” murmurs the blonde, her head low. She takes a small and aching breath before continuing. “You know… this afternoon… I’m not going to see the girls.” Her mother only answers with a confused frown. “I’m going to see Joana- you know, the girl that helps me a lot with English and literature?”

“Yes…? She’s a smart girl, but why would you lie about seeing her?”

“Because… because-- she is more than a friend.”

_Oh my god, what am I getting into? What the hell is happening? Why did I just say that?_

_Why is she so silent? Did she understand the “more than a friend” thing?_

_Of course, she did._

_Come on… why aren’t you screaming at me as always? Or I don’t know- just expressing your thoughts? Are you disappointed? sad? angry? For fuck sake mom, just react…_

“Can you say something…?” asks Cris with a small voice, as her mother keeps staring at her hands.

“So… it wasn’t just to bother me?”

“What…?”

“When you told me you had a girlfriend almost a year ago- it was true?” _She remembers…_ Cris just lowers her head. “A whole year… and you said nothing?”

“To be honest, I don’t even know why I’m saying it now…” tries to joke Cris, but it just ends up in a deep and fearful sigh.

“You’re sure…” _about it? that it’s not a phase?_

“Yes, I’m sure I’m in love with her.” interrupts the blonde.

“Okay…” murmurs her mother, still avoiding Cris’ gaze. _I hate when you remain silent. At least when you’re mad at me, I know what you’re thinking…_

“Is it… alright?” hesitantly asks the blonde.

“I think I already knew it, but… I just didn’t want to accept it…”

“You know what? It doesn’t matter if you don’t agree with that.” interrupts Cris, standing up. _I’m clearly still not ready to explain the word bisexual, or just listen to her questioning my feelings, or whatever that could be said about it_. “Dani already knows and supports me. I’m just telling you all of this because I’m tired of losing my time with stupid lies. I just want to be able to spend more nights- I mean _time-_ with her without having to find excuses. Now you know everything- and to be honest I don’t really care about your opinion _[of course I do]_ and anyway, I don’t want to have _this_ conversation with you right now.” she affirms, heading towards the door, _more like fleeing_.

“Cris.” interrupts her mother with a small voice, making the blonde immediately stops. “It’s not that I don’t agree with all of this... I just need time…” she explains, still staring at her hands.

“Yeah…” _I really would’ve preferred you screaming at me…_

Cris enters her room and quickly closes the door behind her before nervously sitting on her bed, confused, with her heart pounding in her chest, her dry mouth, and this knot that doesn’t leave her throat. _Tell me it was just a dream, please… Oh my god… what the hell just happened?_

[Me, 9h27] I told my mom

[Joana, 9h29] ?

[Me, 9h29] I told her about us

[Joana, 9h30] what?

[Joana, 9h30] wait

[Joana, 9h30] WHAT?

[Joana, 9h30] what did you say?

[Joana, 9h31] what did she say?

[Joana, 9h32] Cris?????

[Joana, 9h33] Are you alright…?

[Me, 9h35] I don’t know why I did that, I just needed it to be out of me. I’m so tired of having to lie all the time. Saying that I’m going to see the girls or that I’m sleeping at Amira’s. I don’t know if she took it well but it doesn’t matter, it’s done anyway

[Me, 9h35] yes I’m alright

[Me, 9h35] I think

[Joana, 9h36] fuck

[Joana, 9h36] I wasn’t expecting that

[Me, 9h36] yeah me neither tbh

[Joana, 9h37] just next time warn me 

[Joana, 9h37] so I don’t have a heart attack in the morning

[Me, 9h37] poor girl

[Me, 9h38] it’s not like I’m the one who just told her mother she is in a relationship with a girl and that she would like to spend more nights with her girlfriend

[Joana, 9h38] you really said that?

[Me, 9h39] shut up, I panicked

[Joana, 9h39] oh my god I see that xD

**Author's Note:**

> My own coming out wasn't prepared at all. One morning during breakfast I just told everything to my mom, so I just wanted to make you feel the same way (don't worry, she had the best reaction in the world)


End file.
